


Anima Christi

by Nemhain



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уоррик пытается искупить свои грехи, но уже давно позабыл, зачем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima Christi

Больше всего страсть похожа на уничтожающий огонь, на голодное пламя, пожирающее плоть. Уоррик мечтает гореть в нем вечно. Он жаждет этого даже больше, чем небытия, которое наступает после огня. В этом обманчивом мареве наслаждения таится покой, цена которого - «несмерть», дарованная Дьяволом. Это богохульство, но Уоррик давно уже уяснил, что Дьявол милосерднее Бога.  
Он стремился к сиянию Создателя, но тот отринул его раскаяние. Раз за разом рыцарь Господа предлагал Ему свое искупление, но Он отказывал ему в прощении. Уоррик крепок в своей вере, не зря носил он на своей груди знак Господа и был выбран, дабы спасти город Его от осквернителей, и не оставит своих попыток, но он - всего лишь живущий в ночи, даже не человек. Немного у него перед Богом заступников, а вернее всего - один. Уоррик предан ему от первого и до последнего мгновения ночи.  
\- Anima Christi, sanctifica me, - шепчет он, преклонив колени в маленькой часовне в одном из монастырей Южной Франции. Его руки, сцепленные в молящем захвате, кажутся черными от крови и остро пахнут медью. Он старается не вдыхать их запах, отвлечься на приятный аромат ладана. Голод можно преодолеть: это не самое страшное из его искушений.  
Тускло горят свечи, не в силах развеять мрак, царящий под куполами церкви, а в вычурные витражи вместо лунного света льется тьма, полная криков ужаса и боли. И он, Уоррик, - один из тех, кто наполнил эту ночь ими. Есть ли прощение за его грехи? Его надежда, как и его вера, крепка. Он упрямо продолжает читать молитву:  
Corpus Christi, salve me, - тут так тихо, что даже вопли умирающих за пределами церкви монахов, кажется, звучат в каком-то другом, нереальном мире.  
Sanguis Christi, inebria me, - он сбивается на слоге. Его руки трясутся, а все тело сводит от жажды, но он не будет - он не должен! - ей поддаваться.  
Aqua lateris Christi, lava me, - слышен скрип двери, а вслед за ним его обнимает мягкая аура довольства и спокойствия, пахнущая могилой. Таково прикосновение его Дьявола.  
Passio Christi, conforta me, - на плечи Уоррику ложатся невыносимой невесомостью изящные руки, скрытые черными перчатками. Как хочет он почувствовать всю тяжесть их прикосновения! Но он не должен поддаваться. И без того он оступился вновь!  
О bone lesu, exaudi me.  
«Я слышу тебя», - ухмыляется остановившийся за его спиной мужчина. Уоррику приходится напомнить себе, что Дьяволу свойственно надевать маску, так почему - не Христа? Он не должен поддаваться!  
И все же его голос вздрагивает, когда мужчина обнимает его за плечи и поглаживает по щеке, прежде сняв перчатку. Его кожа горяча, особенно в сравнении с леденящим холодом, вьющимся внутри.  
Infra tua vulnera absconde me!  
Уоррик жаждет спасения.  
«Я спасу тебя», - слышит он слова, которые не звучат всуе, но лишь в его разуме. Объятие становится крепче, вес на плечах - ощутимей, а потом в шею впиваются острые зубы. Но Уоррик не чувствует боли, а лишь сладость начинающего разгораться огня.  
Ne permittas me separari a te, - и он уже не уверен, кому воздает эту молитву. Желание течет по венам. Его тело не может сейчас, без крови живого существа, отразить возбуждение, захватывающее все его чувства, но это неважно. Он приветствует тепло страсти, напоминающее ему о том, что он до сих пор - не мертв.  
«Ты - мой!».  
Ab hoste maligno defende me!  
«Никто не заберет тебя от меня!» - так шепчет Дьявол в его голове. Дьявол, идущий через века и ни разу не встречавший Бога, не станет врать такому ничтожному существу, как Уоррик. Он знает, что нужен Дьяволу.  
In hora mortis meae voca me!  
Дьявол разжимает захват своих клыков и жарко целует место укуса. Его имя - Любовник Смерти. Он может забрать у Нее кого ни пожелает - пока Она благосклонна к нему. Уоррик не уверен, что такая сила есть у Христа.  
Et iube me venire ad te, - его Дьявол рвет на нем одежды, - ut cum Sanctis tuis laudem te, - он смеется так, что смех его трется о кожу Уоррика и возбуждение становится невыносимым; Уоррик закрывает глаза и продолжает шептать: - in saecula saeculorum...  
Его грубо хватают за плечи и разворачивают прочь от алтаря. Он распахивает глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом зеленых глаз Любовника Смерти. В них сквозит голод, но не до крови, а до его, Уоррика, тела, разума, души...  
Уоррик знает, что отдаст все, что Дьявол ни попросит. Он давно уже завяз в плену воли этого чудовища, что всегда было к нему благосклонным, в ловушке его тонкой сияющей красоты, в лабиринтах его ума и в успокаивающей гавани его милосердия. Есть ли хоть что-нибудь более совершенное в этом мире? Христос? Дева Мария? Сам Создатель?  
Он поднимает руку и нежно касается щеки мужчины. Тот зеркально повторяет его движение, размазывая по щеке Уоррика слезы.  
Amen! - голос Любовника Смерти звучит колоколом под сводами часовни.  
Дьявол касается губами его губ, и адское пламя вспыхивает внутри. Уоррик приветствует его. Он не думает о раскаянии или грехе, а лишь о том, как жадные руки Любовника скользят вдоль его тела, распаляя огонь, а им вторят грубые укусы, не дающие выгореть дотла тут же. Уоррик не думает о Боге, когда начинает умолять взять его, как тот посчитает нужным, а лишь о покое, что подарит ему его Дьявол. Он уверен, что тот не откажет. К тому же Уоррик умеет просить. И только лишь на миг он замирает в нерешительности, когда Дьявол спрашивает:  
\- Ты любишь меня, рыцарь Господа?  
Под руками Уоррика бьет набатом сердце Любовника Смерти, но его собственное мертво. Кто есть Бог, если только по воле Дьявола он еще существует на этой земле и Господь допустил подобное? Что Ему до любви небьющегося сердца? Уоррик устал от лжи, а потому не станет врать, медленно кивая в ответ.  
\- Ты есть моя жизнь и моя любовь.  
«Я знаю, я лишь один из твоего Легиона», - думает он.  
«Один-единственный», - отвечает ему Дьявол, прежде чем ворваться в его тело своими клыками, своим членом, своим разумом и своей волей. Его страсть пахнет смертью, но Уоррик знает, что вслед за ней последует возрождение в пламени. Он стонет от разливающегося по телу наслаждения, томимый невозможностью излить его. Его Дьявол неутомим, и в его объятиях Уоррику порой кажется, что он, наконец, умирает. Но это обман - Смерть не примет его, пока Ее Любовник его не отпустит. Тот пьяно смеется и отпускает на волю свое напряжение, оставляя пламя внутри Уоррика. Он мечтает гореть в нем вечно...

***

Франсуа выглядит недовольным. Любовник Смерти смеется.  
\- Однажды он осознает свою силу! - шипит Франсуа.  
Он все еще скор на слово и горяч на голову, несмотря на третье столетие. Он все еще слаб - и таким и останется - и завидует силе. Любовник Смерти смеется пуще, с удовольствием глядя на пылающие развалины монастыря. Ночное небо переливается алыми отблесками.  
\- И он направит ее против тебя! - Франсуа боится Уоррика, и не зря.  
Любовник Смерти качает головой. Он знает, что в тот день, когда Уоррик осознает дар своей - не Бога или Дьявола - власти над огнем, он сломается.  
Рыцарь Господа не сможет поднять руку против него, своего любимого Дьявола. Но и не сможет искупить своего греха перед Богом, получив верное оружие против Его противника, но не использовав его. Хотелось бы, чтобы этот момент на наступил в ближайшие столетия: Любовник Смерти слишком привязался к этой своей игрушке. Иногда ему кажется, что волей случая он получил в свое пользование страдающую душу Христа.

**Author's Note:**

> *приблизительный перевод молитвы  
> Душа Христа
> 
> Душа Христа, освяти меня.  
> Тело Христа, спаси меня.  
> Кровь Христа, опьяни меня.  
> Вода Христова, омой меня.  
> Страсти Христовы, укрепите меня.  
> О добрый Иисусе, услышь меня.  
> Погрузи меня в свои раны.  
> He позволяй отделиться от тебя.  
> От злого врага защити меня.  
> В час смерти моей призови меня.  
> Прикажи, чтобы я пришел к тебе,  
> и с твоими Святыми пел хвалу тебе  
> во веки веков.  
> Аминь.


End file.
